Little Red's Fairy Tales: Random Tales
by Apple and Kiwi
Summary: A collection of random tales from the Little Red Fairy Tales' universe ranging from idiot vampires to sly elves.


**Title:** Little Red's Fairy Tales: Random Tales  
**Author:** Apple  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A collection of random tales from the Little Red Fairy Tales' universe ranging from idiot vampires to sly elves.

**Tale 1**

The Vampire Godfather

_(Or the Reason Why Apple Isn't Allowed To Write About Vampires)_

His original name was _Cendrille Belmont_--not that anyone actually called him that anymore. _Hell_, not that many people _remembered_ that this was his _real name_. But after having the boy's name mangled for about the billionth time in the same month, he decided that a more phonetically friendly name was in order. So, instead of having someone calling him 'Sen-drill Valmont', in his sagacity, he changed it to 'Cinder Montblanc'; it was a combination of his step-mother's family name and his own phonetically friendly version of his actual first name. It was an odd name to be sure, but, as stated before, no one really recalled what his true name was before the change, so it was as if there had been no change at all.

There was alsoomething else that not many knew (not even the young man's current lover, the AWOL crown prince pf Tempus was privy to this information)--if at all--was the fact that, despite not needing a fairy godparent, he did indeed have a godfather. And despite what his father's night job was (his day job, obviously the one that put food on the table; being a world class glass smith), the man had selected a vampire by the name of Jonathan to be the one who would take care of things--if and when--both Alucard and Sophia Belmont both passed away. Of course, when this plan had been made, no one had expected for the infamous vampire hunter to become a widower or to be remarried within years of Sophia's death, among other things. So, really, it wasn't very surprising when said vampire godfather had arrived late to the Tempus scene. At least six months after the grand masquerade held in the old Tempus Manor.

He was a real pathetic specimen of the vampire species, really. A horrible insult to everything beautiful, angsty and remotely gothic and imposing in nature.

And none too bright, too, but Jonathan really meant well for a creature who had no beating heart within his breast.

Poor Jonathan. He had been in a tizzy looking for his poor, _obviously_ frigthened and lost little godchild. He thought to take in the child as his own, consoling him in his hour of need, rocking him to sleep and reading to him fun bedtime stories that would send him into slumber. And all the fun things they could do like play games wee into the hours of the night, make some corn husk dolls, go hunting together...

Note: The last time the Vampire Jonathan had seen said godson, it was when the lad was still making 'boo-boos' in his diaper and as time passes rather slowly for a vampiric being such as himself, this was the image he had in his mind as he wandered about Clockwork Town, late at night, six months after Cinder had gone missing.

He had been so distressed that he hadn't realized he had walked into a church until he smelt something burning. Like...rotten beef being cooked over a roaring fire. He soon realized that _he_ was on _fire_ and ran out of the church like a bat out of Hell, rolling around in the dirt until he was out and then reduced to sobbing incoherently as he laid there, curled up into a ball.

His existence truly was an insult to the vampire race.

The vampire wailed for what seemed like a half hour, until one of the priests inside the church came out, bucket of holy water on hand (it was the closest source of liquid he could find, at the time, without having to draw it). He lookied very cranky with all the noise the vampire was making and dumped the pail's contents over him before heading back into the church. At this point, Jonathan had been set on fire anew—the holy water was akin to highly burning, flaming acid to his sensitive preternatural skin—and he was reduced to crying like a little girl up until the first light of morning, trying to put himself out once again.

When the light of dawn pierced the horizon in the east, Jonathan, the vampire godfather of Cendrille Belmont, now known as Cinder Montblanc, was no more than a pile of sobbing ashes.

Yes, sobbing ashes. It boggles the narrator also to try and imagine a bit of vampire dust still crying tears, too.

And so ends the tale of Jonathan the Vampire, who, to this day, still sobs as a pile of ashes outside the Church of Kiwi, waiting for the godson that was long gone from his birthplace.

And this is exactly why Apple is never allowed to write about vampires. Ever.

* * *

Apple's Note: And that's it! XD A random little story to prove to everyone that we're not dead! To the contrary! We're really slow! We're working on Book 3, really!

And on another note, the Little Red's Fairy Tales contest is still running until the end of the year! It ends the 1st of January, people! Hurry and enter before it's too late! If you want more details, head on to our livejournal and check it out! 8D


End file.
